Bus Stop
by Athena Minev
Summary: Hujan deras. Halte bus. Dua orang yang saling tidak mengenal berbagi tempat berteduh. Don't Like Don't Read!


_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA MINEV), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bus Stop_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Bus Stop © Athena Minev_

_SasuSaku_

_**WARNING!**_

_AU, OOC, Typos, Lemon, Adult Fic, Mature Content, Explicit, NC-20, One Shot, etc._

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ AND GET OUT!**_

_**I WARNED YOU AND DON'T BLAME ME!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ZRAAAASSSHHH_

Hujan deras mengguyur sebuah kota kecil di wilayah _Chugoku_. Terlihat sebuah halte bus di pinggir jalan. Dari arah kiri halte bus, seseorang berlari di bawah guyuran hujan.

"Ugh… kenapa hujannya semakin deras?" keluh orang itu yang diiringi dengan engahan nafas karena lelah berlari dari sekolah di bawah hujan―bukan kemauannya, dia terpaksa. Dia melihat sebuah halte bus, membelokkan arah larinya, berniat berteduh, sekaligus menunggu bus yang akan mengantarnya ke desa tempatnya tinggal.

Seorang pemuda―berambut _emo_ biru dongker―yang juga sedang berteduh di halte bus itu, menoleh pada orang yang baru saja datang. Sasuke Uchiha―nama pemuda itu―terlihat tersentak beberapa saat melihat orang itu, namun dengan wajah datar.

Haruno Sakura kaget saat melihat ada orang lain di halte bus, yang Sakura kenali sebagai teman satu sekolahnya melalui seragamnya. Sekalipun mereka satu sekolah, mereka tidak satu kelas dan tidak saling mengenal. Sakura tampak basah kuyup, tak tertolong, bra hitamnya tercetak sangat jelas di balik kaos tipis warna putih, rok pendeknya―16,7 cm di atas lututnya juga tak tertolong, di bahu kanannya tersampir tas olahraga―bentuk tasnya hampir sama seperti tabung namun dalam posisi jatuh, kaos kaki pendek dan sepatu olahraganya pun sama basahnya.

Gerakan mengelap wajahnya yang basah dengan handuk terhenti saat mereka saling beradu pandang.

Sakura langsung menajamkan alisnya, menyipitkan kedua matanya tidak suka dengan wajah merah merona dan tangan kirinya yang langsung menutupi area dadanya, tentu saja Sakura sadar betul pada kondisinya saat ini, apalagi di saat teman berteduhnya adalah seorang laki-laki.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau dari klub tenis, kan? Itu pasti sulit sekali harus berlatih keras di cuaca seperti ini, apalagi saat turnamen tenis tinggal satu minggu lagi," sindir Sasuke, yang dimaksud Sasuke dengan turnamen tenis adalah turnamen olahraga tenis yang diadakan setiap tahun antar sekolah di seluruh _Jepang_.

'_Darimana dia tahu kalau aku anggota klub tenis?_' batin Sakura bertanya-tanya. Sakura semakin menghujani Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka. Sakura mendengus kesal, dia menghiraukan Sasuke dan duduk di sisi tepi lain dari bangku, tasnya ia letakkan di samping kanannya, kedua tangannya masih sibuk menutupi area dadanya.

Seringai Sasuke masih bertahan, _'Cuek… tapi sangat manis,'_ batin Sasuke menyindir tapi juga memuji.

Sakura kembali mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk, menggunakan tangan kanan, sehingga dadanya tidak terlalu terlihat oleh pemuda yang duduk agak jauh di arah kanannya itu.

"Hei?" panggil Sasuke. Sakura melirik kecil Sasuke.

"Jangan perdulikan aku. Jika kau ingin mengganti pakaian basahmu itu, lakukan saja," kata Sasuke. Sakura melirik tajam pada Sasuke, tapi pikirannya tiba-tiba saja mulai mempertimbangkan usul Sasuke.

"Karena sepertinya kau mempunyai baju ganti di tasmu itu. Apa aku benar?" lanjut Sasuke sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan melirik tas olahraga Sakura. Pakaian yang Sakura kenakan adalah baju yang ia gunakan saat berlatih tenis, seragamnya sendiri ada di dalam tas olahraga di sampingnya. Sasuke mengenakan seragam sekolahnya―seragam musim panas lebih tepatnya.

Sakura mendecih kecil, "Aku tidak membutuhkan dan menginginkan bantuanmu. Lagipula, itu akan terlihat aneh jika aku berganti pakaian disini, kan? Di depan seorang laki-laki pula," balas Sakura ketus dan sinis.

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Tapi tetap saja, kau tidak bisa pergi keluar dengan penampilan seperti itu, kan?" balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai remeh dan menyidir. Sakura langsung memalingkan muka dengan wajah merah malu, kedua tangannya juga langsung melindungi dadanya yang berukuran agak besar. Sakura memilih diam, tapi dia kembali berpikir dan terlihat ragu-ragu di saat bersamaan.

"Bus akan tiba beberapa menit lagi. Apa kau tetap akan berpakaian seperti itu?" lanjut Sasuke. Sakura masih tak membalas Sasuke, menatap saja tidak. Dia masih berpikir. Sakura menghela nafas kecil.

"Kalau begitu, berbalik dan jangan mengintip!" perintah Sakura, sedikit gugup.

"Ya. Ya," balas Sasuke cuek dan santai. Dengan malas, Sasuke menutup matanya dan kepala menoleh ke arah kanan, seringai menyebalkan itupun masih terpatri di wajah Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Gerakan Sakura yang berniat melepas kaosnya terhenti tepat di atas dadanya, memperlihatkan dadanya dengan bra basah yang mencetak jelas kedua puting Sakura, lebih tepatnya, Sakura membeku kaget setelah mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke berikutnya.

"Kau gadis yang ditolak oleh Sabaku, kan?" lanjut Sasuke. Dia kembali menatap Sakura dengan mata terbuka tentu saja. Hati Sakura langsung tertohok bukan main, wajahnya berubah sedih. Seringai Sasuke bertambah lebar saat melihat kedua gunung kembar milik Sakura, terutama kedua putingnya. _Onyx_ pemuda itu benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari dua benda kecil yang menonjol itu.

"Bagaimana…"

'_Ah, tentu saja pasti karena gossip itu,'_ lanjut Sakura membatin sendu. Sadar akan keadaan, Sakura buru-buru membenahi bajunya, dia tidak jadi mengganti bajunya, dan memilih melindungi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu!" seru Sakura ketus.

"Tapi, laki-laki itu… dia benar-benar seorang bajingan," lanjut Sasuke datar. Sakura diam saja, dia memikirkan ucapan Sasuke. Sakura sama sekali tidak sadar jika Sasuke mendekatinya.

"Menolak seorang wanita yang baik sepertimu," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga kanan Sakura dengan seringai jahat. Kedua mata Sakura membulat.

"Men-menjauh dariku!" seru Sakura sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Sakura langsung duduk membelakangi Sasuke yang terkekeh senang melihat reaksi yang diberikan gadis berambut _soft_ _pink _itu. Sakura mengeratkan pelukan kedua tangannya sendiri di area dadanya.

'_Sekarang… apa yang… sial!'_ batin Sakura dengan wajah merah.

"Hei?" panggil Sasuke. Sakura tak menggubrisnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa gagal mendapatkan Sabaku? Apakah seperti majalah di bawah kakimu itu?" tebak Sasuke asal.

"Eh?" Sakura seketika melihat ke bawah kakinya dan benar saja ada sebuah majalah yang sebelumnya tidak dia sadari. Sakura tersentak kaget dengan wajah yang sangat merah dan buru-buru memalingkan muka setelah tahu majalah apa itu―sebuah majalah porno yang memperlihat beragam posisi kegiatan seks tanpa sensor, dengan menggunakan manusia langsung sebagai objeknya.

Sasuke tertawa puas melihat reaksi Sakura yang hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sakura mengingat _flashback_ saat Sabaku Gaara menolak pernyataan cintanya dan itu membuatnya kembali sedih.

"Apa perdulimu?" desis Sakura tajam, tapi pelan. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke bisa mendengarnya.

Sasuke kembali duduk tepat di samping kanan Sakura yang tidak sadar, mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura. Gadis itu tampak kaget dan langsung menoleh pada Sasuke.

"A-Apa yang kau―?!"

"Itu tidak penting lagi. Tapi, bukan berarti kau tidak menarik, kau tahu?" ucap Sasuke yang masih mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Le-Lepaskan aku!" Sakura mulai panik dan takut, dengan kasar, dia berusaha menarik tangannya yang dicengkeram Sasuke agar terlepas.

"Hn. Biarkan aku membantumu memastikan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya," ucap Sasuke dengan seringai jahat nan seksinya yang kian lebar. Sakura semakin panik dan takut. Satu tangan Sasuke yang bebas, mulai menarik ujung kaos Sakura ke atas.

"KYAAAAA!" Sakura menjerit kaget dan takut. Sasuke menarik ke atas kaos Sakura dengan cepat, tapi tak benar-benar terlepas, kaos itu melilit di kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura.

'_A-Aku tidak bisa melonggarkan kedua tanganku. Tubuhku…'_ batin Sakura semakin panik. Satu tangan Sasuke menahan kedua tangan Sakura di atas, satunya menempel di dinding halte.

"KYAAAAA!" Sakura kembali menjerit. Dia menatap Sasuke yang tengah asyik menjilati ketiaknya―putih bersih, mulus, tanpa bulu.

"Hhhnnngg!" Sakura melenguh saat Sasuke kian intens menjilati ketiaknya―begitu basah dan geli, membuatnya mulai terangsang.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, mesum?! Lepaskan aku!" seru Sakura.

"Ah!" desah Sakura. Sasuke berhenti menjilati ketiak Sakura. Dia menatap langsung wajah Sakura yang memerah padam.

"Jika kau sangat membenci hal ini, kau bebas berteriak meminta tolong," ucap Sasuke sambil meremas dada kiri Sakura.

"Ah!" desah Sakura pelan.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya yang kau harapkan akan muncul untuk menolongmu. Apakah kau mengharapkan Sabaku sebagai _knight in shinning armor_-mu, hn?" lanjut Sasuke mengolok sambil meremas dada kanan Sakura dan menjilati kulit daging payudara Sakura sambil menatap Sakura sebelah mata, sebuah tatapan yang mengandung arti menggoda dan menantang.

'_Itu akan menjadi sangat tidak berarti, kan? Sekarang, mungkin hanya kami berdua murid yang berada di sekitar sini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_ batin Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"KYAAAAA!" Sakura menjerit dan membelalakkan matanya kaget saat Sasuke menarik paksa branya ke bawah hingga payudara Sakura memantul beberapa kali.

"_Damn_! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat sepasang dada yang sangat erotis," puji Sasuke menatap takjub sekaligus mesum pada kedua dada Sakura.

"Jangan lihat! Hentikan!" seru Sakura sambil menutup mata.

Sasuke menyeringai mesum dan mulai menjilati salah satu puting Sakura. Gadis itu menatap kegiatan Sasuke pada dadanya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Ber-berhenti," pinta Sakura memohon. Sasuke tak memperdulikannya dan mulai menggigit gemas puting Sakura.

"Ahh!" Sakura menggertakkan giginya dengan mata tertutup dan alis mengernyit.

"Lihatlah, kedua putingmu sudah mengeras," kata Sasuke sambil meremas kedua payudara Sakura, kedua tangan Sakura masih berada di atas, beserta kaosnya, itu karena Sasuke secara tidak sengaja menemukan paku yang tidak di paku dengan benar hingga timbul, dan dia merekat paksakan kaos Sakura di paku itu.

Sasuke kini dalam posisi berjongkok di bawah Sakura. Sakura secara tidak sadar melihat dadanya yang diremas oleh Sasuke.

"Hen-hentikan. Aku mohon," ucap Sakura pelan.

"Hn? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak berteriak untuk meminta tolong? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menghalangimu," tantang Sasuke.

'_Itu benar. Jika aku tidak segera berteriak minta tolong, seorang laki-laki yang bahkan tidak aku kenal akan…'_ batin Sakura.

Nafas Sakura mulai berat saat Sasuke memilin kedua puting susunya hingga semakin keras.

"SESEORANG… TOLONG!" teriak Sakura sekuat tenaga.

"AH!" kedua bola mata Sakura mengecil saat Sasuke menaikkan kedua kaki Sakura ke atas dan menahan lipatan kaki Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, hingga kewanitaan Sakura yang terbungkus celana dalam―yang serasi dengan branya―terpampang jelas di depan wajah datar Sasuke.

"Maaf karena aku hanya fokus pada kedua putingmu itu," ucap Sasuke datar, memandangi kewanitaan Sakura.

"Hn? Celana dalammu cukup basah juga. Tapi―"

"―ini bukan karena kau kehujanan, kan?" lanjut Sasuke yang masih mengamati celana dalam Sakura.

"Ti-TIDAAAKKK!"

Sasuke menyeringai senang. Dia mulai menjilati kewanitaan _plus_ celana dalam Sakura yang basah.

"Hyaa!" kepala Sakura mendongak ke atas dengan mata tertutup. Sasuke mulai menjilati klistoris Sakura yang tampak jelas di balik celana dalamnya.

"Hentikan! Ti-Tidak! Kau tidak bisa―Aah!" celana dalam Sakura semakin basah karena dia semakin terangsang dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Aah! Ahh! Ah!" desah Sakura saat Sasuke menghisap penuh miliknya.

'_Laki-laki ini… menolak untuk melepaskanku, mempermainkanku seperti itu… Namun, kenapa aku―'_ batin Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan putus asa, kesal, dan bingung.

"Aaah! Ahh! Ahh!" Sakura mulai mendesah lebih kencang saat lidah Sasuke menekan-nekan celana dalamnya hingga semakin dalam menyentuh kewanitaannya. Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke masih asyik menjilati kewanitaan dan menggigit klistoris Sakura yang masih terbungkus.

"AH! AAAAAAAAAAHH!" Sakura mendesah kencang dan panjang tak berapa lama kemudian―dia sudah klimaks untuk pertama kalinya. Cairan klimaksnya membasahi celana dalam Sakura yang memang sudah basah dan memuncrat keluar.

Nafas Sakura terengah-engah. Dia menatap sayu dengan mata setengah terbuka pada langit-langit halte. Sasuke tersenyum iblis dengan lebar dengan lidahnya yang terjulur keluar, sedikit basah dengan cairan klimaks Sakura dan air liurnya sendiri.

Sasuke melepaskan lilitan kaos Sakura di pergelangan tangan Sakura. Gadis itu otomatis langsung menutupi kedua payudaranya dan tak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Wow. Kau mengeluarkan suara yang menakjubkan," puji Sasuke mengingat desahan Sakura tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah membebaskanmu. Jadi, pergi dan larilah jika kau mau," lanjut Sasuke. Pemuda itu berdiri mendekati Sakura dan bersiap memegang pipi kiri Sakura namun langsung ditahan oleh satu tangan Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Jika kau tidak lari sekarang―"

"―aku pasti akan memperkosamu," lanjut Sasuke. Pemuda itu langsung mencium Sakura, melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura dan segera membelit lidah Sakura. Haruno itu memejamkan matanya, sadar atau tidak, dia mulai hanyut dalam ciuman ini. Dia membalas ciuman Sasuke.

"Nng! Mmn! Mnnn!" mereka berdua masih saling beradu lidah dan bertukar _saliva_. Sasuke diam-diam melepaskan ikat pinggang, kancing dan menurunkan resleting celana sekolahnya. Dia juga menurunkan celana dalamnya―Sasuke hari ini sengaja tidak memakai _boxer_. Dan tampaklah kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah ereksi hebat meminta untuk dipuaskan.

"Ah! A-Apa yang―" Sasuke memaksa Sakura berada dalam posisi menungging di atas bangku halte. Sasuke lalu memposisikan dirinya di belakang Sakura.

'_Ji-Jika aku tidak pergi… Jika aku tidak segera pergi…'_ batin Sakura gelisah saat Sasuke menggosokkan kejantanannya di celah pantat Sakura dengan kedua tangan Sasuke meremas pantat Sakura.

'_Tapi… kenapa aku…?'_ batin Sakura bimbang.

"Huh! Kau bahkan tidak bergerak untuk melawanku," olok Sasuke penuh kemenangan sambil meremas kuat kedua payudara Sakura.

"AAH!" Sakura kaget saat Sasuke dengan kasar menyingkap ke samping celana dalamnya dan langsung melesakkan kejantanannya masuk ke dalam kewanitaan Sakura, meskipun baru setengah ukuran Sasuke.

"Apa ini? Kau bahkan sudah jauh lebih basah di dalam sini. Dan… _shit_! Kau sempit sekali," ujar Sasuke saat miliknya merasakan seperti apa berada di dalam milik Sakura.

"A-AAH!" Sakura mendesah lagi saat Sasuke berusaha semakin memasuki dirinya. Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"Huh? Ternyata kau masih perawan, ya? Seandainya kau berhasil mendapatkan Sabaku, apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti di majalah itu?"

"Tu-Tutup mulutmu, brengsek!"

"Hn. Siapa yang perduli? Lagipula, beruntung sekali aku bisa menjadi yang pertama bagimu. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, akulah yang akan mengambil keperawananmu dan bukannya Sabaku."

"Nnnghh…"

"Ah, _shit_! Padahal aku belum bergerak, tapi milikmu sudah mencengkeram erat milikku. Bagaimana kalau aku sudah bergerak, hn?"

"A-Aku bilang tutup mulutmu, dasar brengsek! Dan cepat keluarkan benda sialanmu dari dalam diriku!" seru Sakura tertahan.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang berusaha mengeluarkannya?"

"K-Kau―HAA! Ahh! Aah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Sakura berteriak mendesah hebat saat Sasuke berhasil merobek dinding selaput dara milik Sakura dan pemuda itu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, keluar-masuk, tarik-dorong, tanpa menunggu rasa sakit yang Sakura rasakan hilang terlebih dahulu. Wanita itu menangis saat keperawaannya hilang secara paksa.

"Tampaknya kita cepat menyesuaikan diri. Tubuh kita bahkan sangat cocok satu sama lain. Kau merasakannya juga, kan?" ujar Sasuke sembari sibuk menghujani kewanitaan Sakura dengan kejantanannya.

"Itu tidak… benar," elak Sakura pelan. Sakura kembali mendesah dengan kepala tertunduk dan mata terpejam. Cairan mereka menyatu dan menetes keluar membasahi bangku halte.

"Keras kepala."

"Ah! Haa… Ha… Aah! Aah! Ah!"

Mereka berubah posisi menjadi berdiri. Sakura berhadapan dengan dinding, kedua tangannya menempel pada dinding halte, lutut kaki kanannya menempel di bangku, dan kaki kirinya menginjak tanah. Sasuke tepat berada di belakang Sakura, dengan kemaluan mereka yang masih menyatu dan bergerak tentu saja, kedua tangan Sasuke mencengkeram erat rok Sakura.

Sasuke tertawa pelan, "Tapi _milikmu_ itu sangat mesum… mencengkeram semakin erat di seluruh _milikku_," ucap Sasuke.

"Ti-Tidak! Ahh! Ah! Ah! Aah!"

Sasuke menyeringai lebar, "Bagaimanapun juga, tempat ini sudah terlalu basah, bukan?"

"Hentikan… A-Aku mohon… Hentikan… Ahh! Ahh! Ah! Ah!"

"Ini adalah surga," ucap Sasuke yang begitu dimanjakan dengan kegiatan seks mereka, tak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura.

"Bagaimana? Apakah ini terasa enak untukmu juga? Ah, bodohnya aku. Kau sangat menikmatinya, kan?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidaaakkk!" Sakura tetap mengelak, meski tubuhnya berkata sebaliknya.

Sasuke menggigit dan menarik daun telinga kiri Sakura, "Kau ini keras kepala sekali, ya? Menyerah sajalah. Ini sudah berakhir. Kau sudah kalah."

"Hyaaa! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Mereka kembali berganti posisi. Sasuke duduk di bangku dengan kaki sedikit lebar, memangku Sakura yang mengangkanginya. Keduanya masih saling membenturkan milik mereka masing-masing.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Desahanmu itu bahkan sudah berhasil mengalahkan suara turunnya hujan, kau tahu? Akuilah kalau kau memang menikmatinya."

"Ti-Tidaakkk! Kau salah! Kau salah! Kau salah! Kau salah!" elak Sakura, lagi.

"Oh, ayolah. Bagaimana bisa aku salah?"

Sakura membalasnya dengan desahan.

"Kau ada di batasmu juga, kan?"

Lagi, Sakura hanya bisa membalasnya dengan desahan.

"Mau menyelesaikannya bersama?"

"Tidaakkk!"

"Hyaaa! Nngh! AAAAAAAAHH!"

Mereka mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan. Sasuke mendesah kecil dan nikmat saat dia mengeluarkan cairan klimaksnya di dalam diri Sakura. Cairan klimaks mereka pun menyatu dan karena terlalu banyak hingga tak sanggup ditampung rahim Sakura, cairan itu mengalir keluar dari celah kewanitaan Sakura yang masih terisi kejantanan Sasuke. Sakura bersandar lelah pada Sasuke yang menyeringai puas ke arahnya.

Hujan sudah berhenti.

"Kelihatannya badai sudah berhenti. Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" ujar Sasuke sambil menatap langit. Pemuda itu berdiri di sisi lain yang agak jauh dari Sakura yang masih meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Pakaian mereka sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Kau akan berlari dan melaporkanku karena sudah memperkosamu? Atau kau justru meminta ronde berikutnya?" tebak Sasuke. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengumpat dalam hati, perasaannya mulai ragu-ragu akan sesuatu.

"Namaku… Sakura Haruno. Apa kau tidak keberatan memberitahuku siapa namamu? Kau tahu… aku tidak bisa melaporkanmu jika aku tidak tahu namamu," ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang enggan menatap Sasuke, nada sedikit malu, dan wajah memerah. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke menatapnya dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Kedua mata Sakura membelalak kaget, '_Uchiha Sasuke? Apakah mungkin―tidak mungkin…!_' batin Sakura tak percaya sambil menatap Sasuke yang juga menatap Sakura dengan sorot mata, ekspresi, dan seringaian yang sulit diartikan dan menyebalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**THE END…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
